parasiteevefandomcom-20200215-history
Hans Klamp
Dr. Hans Klamp is a scientist who, like Kunihiko Maeda, has dedicated his life to studying mitochondria. Personality Klamp is a selfish and unhelpful man who does not care about anything except himself and his work. He is described as very anti-social and misanthropic. He has a very sadistic and cynical view towards humanity, considering humans "pathetic", "weak" and "stupid", and speaks as if he does not consider himself human. He considers man-made laws, such as police laws, as being part of the human domain and does not consider himself part of the human domain. Biography Around 1977-1980, he was a hospital intern at St. Francis Hospital in New York City because he wanted to become a doctor. He was responsible for the transplantations from Maya Brea's body to Aya Brea's cornea and Melissa Pearce's kidney. He was fired when he was caught stealing and selling the patients' medical records and HLA lists, for matching tissue type in organ transplantations. He eventually obtained a Ph.D and became a researcher at the American Museum of Natural History, studying genes and mitochondria. Melissa Pearce was seen going into the museum at night, presumably to meet with Klamp, and with Mitochondria Eve as the dominant persona. ''Parasite Eve'' On December 25th, 1997, Aya Brea and Daniel Dollis visit him at the American Museum of Natural History so that they could get some answers about the previous day. Klamp informs Aya and Daniel about mitochondria and Mitochondrial Eve. After Aya reveals the suspect of the case called herself "Eve", Klamp seems surprised and refuses to answer any more questions. On December 26th, Aya, Daniel, and Maeda went back to the museum because Maeda wanted to test Eve's mitochondria. Klamp suddenly appeared and after seeing Aya's mitochondria, asked if she felt any changes, but was interrupted when Daniel saw the HLA list on his computer. On December 28th, it is revealed that Klamp helped Mitochondria Eve by developing special sperm without the male mitochondria DNA so that she can give birth to the Ultimate Being under her influence. Aya, Daniel and Maeda enter the museum to find that Klamp has already created the sperm. When Aya attempts to arrest him, Klamp attempts to stab Aya with a scalpel, but fails because Daniel intervenes. Klamp asks Eve to "take him". Klamp then bursts into flames and and collapses. Aya helps him by putting out the fire in his final moments to which he questions the logic and reason for her compassion, but Aya simply states that it is what she as a human being must do. Klamp's cold view and opinion of humanity is unchanged as he dies. Quotes * "PARASITE?! That's an interesting way of describing this most fascinating creature! WE cannot LIVE without the mitochondria...! Do you understand?! The mitochondria creates energy for us! Without it, we're NOTHING! WE are HERE because the mitochondria ALLOWS us to be here..." * "So? Are you still stupid enough to say that WE are the higher species?" * "I tell you... COPS are the ones corrupting this fine city...!" * "Do you take me for a FOOL?!" * "Officer Brea... do you enjoy having that barbarian for a partner?" (referring to Daniel) * "You ordinary beings will never, NEVER comprehend MY level of research..." (to Aya and Maeda) * "Hahahaha... you are pathetic, Brea! Why put yourself in the human domain by reciting meaningless laws... They're MEANINGLESS, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" (after Aya attempts to arrest him) * "I'm not letting you interfere with Eve, you HEAR?! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" * "Hahaha. You'll LOVE THIS! I'm waiting for the birth of the Ultimate Being..." * "Hahahaha... You humans are so weak... so stupid..." * "...Why...? Why... stay here and try to save me...?" (to Aya) Trivia *Despite being a general misanthrope, he seems to be a proud New Yorker, calling it a "fine city". *He is of German descent. *He is referenced in Parasite Eve II as the one who was held directly responsible for the New York Blockade Incident as part of the cover-up that followed afterward. *During the game, Klamp has Maya's files on his computer; in the manga he has a secret room dedicated to her data. *In the manga version, Klamp actually befriends Eve and goes with her to the location of the final battle near the Statue of Liberty. *During the manga, Klamp is killed by the Ultimate Being as it tries to attack Aya. He doesn't seem to mind death, however, as he laughs through it. *During Parasite Eve II, his name is erroneously given as Dr. Hans Klaup. This is found in a Scientific Journal in the Akropolis Tower cafe where the woman transforms into a monster, and if the player examines the journal in the key items menu. Category:Characters Category:Parasite Eve characters Category:Deceased characters